The lone problem child
by Canoe98
Summary: Izayoi gets sent into a new world; The world of Kingdoms, Knights, and assassins. In order to find a challenge for him, Izayoi must join Night Raid along with Tatsumi and save the Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1: A new world

The lone problem child chapter 1

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

He loved it there. It was kind of fun to him; being able to fight monsters and demons. But he was no longer in that world, because it was time for him to leave. He would miss his friends.

Kusakabe, Asuka, Rin, and even Black Rabbit (as strict as she could be). He loved his friends….all of them, but it was time to go; there was no one left to challenge his might.

He had asked to leave this world, for it was now at peace, and to be sent to a new one that may provide even more fun. He remembered a bright light, and his body being lifted from the ground, and then…...silence.

 _Chapter 1: The Capitol_

Izayoi Sakamaki, the problem child, awoke with a slight groan as his eyelids slowly opened to reveal a star-lit sky. He turned over onto his back and proceeded to stand up. "Ugh...where am I? Is this suppose to be the so-called next world."

He said as he panned the surrounding environment. He was standing in the middle of what looked to be a small park with lush green grass and flowers. He also noticed that he seemed to be somewhere in the center of a small town, which, due to nobody behind in sight, made him believe that everyone was asleep.

He yawned and began to follow a winding stone rode. After a few minutes of walking around and admiring the scenery, Izayoi came to a stop after hearing what sounded like a horse.

He turned and looked behind him to see a carriage approaching with, what seemed to be, two horses pulling it in tow. He continued to watch the upcoming carriage with dreary eyes as it slowly came to a stop and parked itself right in front of him.

He stared at it for a while with an uninterested face and soon witnessed a very small and very young girl get out. She was a short blonde girl wearing a small light blue skirt with brown boots.

She quickly walked up to him with an adorable smile and said, "Hi." Izayoi looked at her with a hint of surprise, "hey.", he returned. She giggled, "You look very cold. Would you like to come with me? My parents and I have warm and comfortable rooms, and you seem like you could use a place to stay for the night. What do ya say?"

Izayoi was cold and had been since he got to this place. Would it really hurt if he took the girl up on her offer?….probably not. "Sure", he finally said with a smile, "I didn't have any money to pay for a place to stay anyway, so count me in!"

The girl flashed a bright smile and led Izayoi into the carriage. When he got in, Izayoi noticed another boy about his age sitting in the seat opposite him. The boy, like the young girl, had a wide smile he was wearing, and he quickly stuck out his hand to Izayoi saying,

"Hey, my name is Tatsumi! What's yours?" Izayoi was surprised by the boy's trusting nature, but he simply smiled back and shook the boy's hand, saying, "My name is Izayoi. Izayoi Sakamaki."

When the carriage arrived and the two boys got out of the car, they were awed at the size of the house. "Wow!", Tatsumi said, "This is amazing! Just how rich is your family?!"

Izayoi examined the large structure and let out a low whistle. The little girl simply smiled and said, "Follow me! I wish to introduce you to my parents." Tatsumi and Izayoi both followed the giggling little girl as she entered the mansion.

She introduced them to her parents and they talked for quite a while. Soon, Izayoi learned a little bit about Tatsumi after he heard the boy's backstory about his home and his friends.

Then it was time to go to bed, and even though he wasn't truly tired, he made an effort to go to sleep in preparation for the next day.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Izayoi woke up the next morning and learned that him and Tatsumi were going to go shopping for some odd reason. He simply shrugged and agreed to go along with it. During the rest of the day, as he watched Aria (he discovered he name from the previous night) and Tatsumi go shopping, he began to wonder why he was sent to this world.

Nobody appeared to be strong, well at least not strong enough to challenge him. So, then...why was he here? Izayoi sighed as he continued to walk next to the guards that were assigned to protect Aria.

He then overheard a conversation between Tatsumi and some guard regarding a rogue group of assassins. "Woah, woah, woah", he said as he interrupted the guard's next sentence, "what's this about assassins?" The guarded looked at him, with a bit of irritation on his face.

"Night Raid", he said as he pointed to a wanted poster, "they're a group of assassins who move in the dead of night ,killing anyone and everyone who gets in their way." Izayoi looked at the poster, "They look powerful", he finally said, "they might be worth my attention."

The guard stared at him for a second then continued to walk.

After Aria had finished shopping, the sky was beginning to darken, and they returned to the mansion. On their way there, Izayoi couldn't help but think about Night Raid and how fun it would be to fight them, but, as he knew, no such fun existed in worlds like these.

Once, they returned to the mansion, Izayoi and Tatsumi said goodnight and went to bed. However, sometime during the night, Izayoi awakened from his sleep; he felt a weird presence.

He quickly got out of bed and zoomed out of the room. He knew what this feeling was, for he had experienced it many times himself,...Bloodlust. He used his speed to race down the hallways and through the corridors until he finally came to a stop.

He peered through the darkness at a body lying motionless on the ground, and he began to slowly walk toward it. It was Aria's mother. The light from the moon shined eerily on the bloody object, which, if one looked closely enough at, was shown to be torn in half.

But he wasn't fazed by the display of gore; he had killed a few people as well in past times. But this was different. This was merciless. He looked up just in time to see Tatsumi round the corner and come sprinting to his side.

"Oh my god! Who did this?", he asked as he looked at Izayoi who was busy staring at something out the window. "Well I'm no genius(he really is), but I think it might have been them.", Izayoi said as he pointed out the window.

Tatsumi followed his finger, and there, standing on what looked like wires, was a group of five people. Tatsumi gritted his teeth and uttered one word: "Night Raid".


	2. Chapter 2: Night Raid

**Chapter 2: Night Raid**

Tatsumi and Izayoi both stared up at the figures in the sky as the reddish glow of the moon seemed to consume them. Izayoi noticed a group of knights heading toward the deadly clique of assassins. "Oh boy", he thought, "This isn't going to end well for those guards. They're as good as gone. But this may give me some insight into how powerful these 'Night Raid' members are." As he finished his thought, two of the members dropped down to the ground, ready to battle the guards.

The guards engaged them; running toward the first enemy - a girl with long black hair. With an impressive amount of speed and accuracy she sliced through the first of the guards who were brave enough to directly attack her and then headed for the remaining ones. Suddenly, the member that was behind her, threw what looked to be a long staff-like weapon into the belly of another guard. As this was happening, Izayoi was busy taking in all of their moves, while Tatsumi stared at the battle in horror. It was over in a matter of seconds.

Izayoi quickly turned to Tatsumi and snapped him out of his descent into fear, "Tatsumi, are you okay?" Tatsumi slowly looked at Izayoi and said, "Huh? Y-yeah. They're strong….we need to go find Aria and protect her, before they kill her to." With that, Tatsumi stood up and raced off into the dark hallway. Izayoi sighed, "well, I guess i'm going as well. I can't let him have all the fun.", he said with a chuckle. In a flash, Izayoi zoomed down the hallway in pursuit of Tatsumi.

He soon caught up to Tatsumi and saw that Aria was also there, but as he looked closer he noticed that the same long-haired girl from before was just a few yards from them. "Yesss! Finally, I'll be able to battle a Night Raid's member.", Izayoi gleefully thought as he zipped in front of Tatsumi, who was prepared to fight. "Hey there.", he said to the girl with a wave, who was surprised that he suddenly appeared from nowhere. "If you want to fight someone ,fight me!", he said as he gestured to himself.

"You are not the target.", the girl said with a blank expression as she suddenly darted towards him. He smiled as he watched her move closer and draw her sword. However, at the last second she jumped onto the top of his head and began to jump again. However, Izayoi quickly grabbed her foot before she could jump a second time and slammed her into the ground. She groaned, but quickly returned to her stance with her sword at her side. "If you refuse to move, I will be forced to kill you." She said as she stared into his eyes.

A slight smile crept up Izayoi's mouth and he said, "go for it. I haven't had that much exercise today, so I'll think of this as a warm-up." The girl slightly narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on the handle of the sword. "Very well.", the girl said before she leapt into the air ,raising the sword above her head. She was headed toward Izayoi and swung her sword down in an attempt to cut deep into his skull. But her efforts were thwarted when she realized that he had blocked her attack...with just his finger?

She slightly gasped, and before she knew what happened next, she was sent flying into a nearby tree. She quickly got up and resumed the battle, desperately slashing and swinging at the enemy, but she never cut him because he was simply blocking them with a single finger. In an attempt to go low, she swung her sword at his legs that were left wide open. Aware of what she was trying to do, Izayoi lifted his leg straight up and connected with her jaw. The girl stumbled backwards and placed her hand tenderly on her chin, all the while giving Izayoi a death glare. As the fight continued, Aria and Tatsumi both stared in awe at what they had just witnessed; this kid was able to go head to head with a member of Night Raid? How?

Suddenly, the fight was cut short when a voice interrupted the altercation. "Stop!", it said. Izayoi halted and slowly turned his head to see who it was that had the balls to tell him what to do. There, emerging from the shadows, was a blond woman with what looked to be a tail. "Hey! I know you!", Tatsumi suddenly yelled out, "You're the woman with the boobs that stole all my money!" Izayoi looked back at Tatsumi, "You know her?" Tatsumi nodded as he continued to glare at the blond who was approaching them.

"You guys have got this all wrong.", she said as she stopped in front of Izayoi who had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?", he sternly asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The blond looked at him, "She doesn't deserved to be saved and neither do her parents. They're all sadistic freaks who take pleasure in the pain of others." Izayoi stared blankly at the blonde woman for a few moments, "prove it," he finally said.

The woman slightly nodded before she walked over to a nearby shed and kicked the door in. "Take a good look," she said as she gestured for the two boys to go inside, "this is what lies in the shadows of the imperial capital." As the two boys walked in, Izayoi immediately detected a stench that he knew of quite well - the smell of rotting corpses. "W-what the hell," Tatsumi said almost in a whisper as he entered the room.

Inside were the bodies of dead humans, many of which seemed to have been tortured before their unnatural demise. "They lure people in with the prospect of good food and place to stay only so they can treat them as playthings and torture them to death," informed the woman. As Izayoi continued to examine the corpses, he noticed that Tatsumi's eyes had locked onto a particular female figure.

"Sayo," Tatsumi whimpered as he approached the dead body, "Hey, Sayo. I-is that you?" His voice was trembling and his hands began to shake uncontrollably. "Was that someone you knew?" Izayoi asked with a hint of sorrow. As all of this was happening, Aria took the opportunity to try and escape, but her efforts were thwarted by the blonde woman who roughly grabbed her head. "Where do you think you're going, little missy?"

Aria tried to struggle, but the blonde woman's grip was too good. "The people of this household did this?" Tatsumi asked hesitantly, catching the blond's attention. "Yes. And because the guards knew of this too, they are just as guilty." There was a small pause before Aria spoke, "No, that's not true. I never even knew this place existed. Who are you going to believe: Me, or the murderers?"

Suddenly, there was a voice that weakly called out to from within a nearby cell. "Tatsumi…" it said as Tatsumi slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice, "Tatsumi, that's you...right?" Izayoi followed Tatsumi's lead and looked over to find a young boy, about he and Tatsumi's age, behind cell bars. The boy was in really bad shape; his arms and chest area seemed to contain many bruises and burn marks. A cloth was wrapped around his forehead, soaking up all of the blood that gushed forth. His eyes were bloodshot, and his nails had accumulated massive amounts of dirt.

"I-Ieyasu?" Tatsumi said, examining the boy behind the bars. "Th-that girl," the boy spoke as he reached his hand out to Tatsumi, "she and her parents offered Sayo and I a place to stay for the night, but when we ate their food, we passed out and woke up here. They...they tortured Sayo to death, Tatsumi." The boy's words began to come out in mumbles and silent sobs slurred what he said as he slumped to the ground, weeping.

"So what?!" Aria said, slapping the blond woman's hand away, " YOU'RE ALL WORTHLESS HICKS FROM THE COUNTRY! YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE CATTLE! I SHOULD BE FREE TO DO WHATEVER I WANT TO THE LOT OF YOU! NOT TO MENTION, THAT WOMAN….HOW DARE THAT COW HAVE THE SILKY-SMOOTH HAIR I'D ALWAYS DREAMED OF, WHILE I STRUGGLE WITH MINE EVERYDAY! THAT'S WHY I MADE SURE SHE SUFFERED AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! SHE SHOULD BE GRATEFUL ANYONE PAID THAT MUCH ATTENTION TO HER!"

Izayoi simply looked at the ranting girl and shook his head disappointedly. "And here I thought you were a good person," Izayoi said, letting out a sigh. "They're just a family of sadists, disguised as Good Samaritans," the blond woman said as the black haired girl slowly pulled out her sword, ready to attack Aria. "Wait," Tatsumi said as he started to walk towards Aria. "Don't tell me," the blond haired girl said, keeping her eyes on the approaching Tatsumi, "you still want to defend this girl?"

"No," Tatsumi simply responded. "I'll kill her myself!" He yelled as he pulled out his sword and sliced the girl in the abdomen, causing blood to spurt out onto the ground. Time itself seemed to slow down as the girl slowly hit the ground, dead. 'Wow,' Izayoi thought after witnessing Tatsumi's unexpected reaction, 'he didn't even hesitate.'

The boy in the cell let out a weak laugh, knowing that his friend's killer had finally been dealt with, "Nice one, Tatsumi….that's a load off my mind…" Suddenly, the boy let out a cough and blood spilled out from his mouth. "Ieyasu!" Tatsumi screamed, running to his friend's side. He set the boy's head on his lap and carefully held his small frame. "It's the final stages of Lubora," the black haired girl said, looking down at the two friends, "the lady of the house enjoyed drugging her victims. She wrote about it in detail in her diary. He cannot be saved."

'He cannot be saved'. Those words echoed in Tatsumi's head as he looked down at his dying comrade. "Tatsumi, you should have seen Sayo, she never gave in to that bitch. She was so cool. That is why I, the great Ieyasu, will settle for no less…" the boy then pumped his fist into the air as his sentence ended. The fist slowly lost its form and fell to the side of the now dead Ieyasu who was still staring up at Tatsumi with a smile.

"Ieyasu…" Tatsumi whispered, still scanning his friend's face for any sense of life. "He kept himself alive by willpower alone," Izayoi said as he placed his hand on Tatsumi's shoulder, "you should be proud of his strength." The sounds of Tatsumi's sobs seemed to echo throughout the entire room, earning regretful sigh from the black haired girl. "Let's go," she said as she began to leave but was stopped by her blonde companion. "Hey," the blond woman said, pointing to Tatsumi and Izayoi, "why don't we bring them with us?"

With that, the blonde woman grabbed Tatsumi and Izayoi by the back of their shirt collars, "c'mon guys, we could use a few more people in our group with your level of skill and courage." As she dragged the two teens with her, she could hear Tatsumi complaining and felt him flailing about, while Izayoi simply smiled at the fuss that Tatsumi was putting up. Eventually someone called to the group.

"Hey," yelled a girl with pink ponytails, "You're late! What were you guys doing?" The pink haired girl then gestured to Izayoi and Tatsumi, "and what the hell are these things?" This prompted the blonde girl to smile up at her and reply, "These are our new friends," she said as she dropped the two teens to the ground. "'Friends'?" Izayoi asked, looking at the blonde haired woman, "When did this happen?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" The blond woman stated as she looked back at him with a smile, "You guys are now with us. Welcome to Night Raid!" Izayoi watched as she and the black haired girl walked up to three other people. "Why is this happening?!" Tatsumi suddenly exclaimed as he stood up from the ground. "Give up," the dark haired girl said with a flat tone, "Once Leone's made up her mind, nothing can sway her."

"You know me so well," the blond haired woman, now known as Leone, said as she gently stroked the dark haired girl's head. "Bulatcchi," Leone said looking to a man who was wearing armor with a matching helmet, "I'll leave them to you." The armored man then picked up Tatsumi and a somewhat aloof Izayoi into his arms. "Let go of me!" Tatsumi firmly protested as tried to wriggle free. "It's okay," the man said as he looked down at Tatsumi, "It only hurts at the start." The way the man said it, caused both Tatsumi and Izuku to slowly look up at the man. "What does?" Tatsumi asked, concern clearly visible on his face."

"Mission complete. Time to return," the dark haired girl said as she jumped into the air, followed by the other members. "How did this happen?!" Tatsumi screamed as he and Izayoi continued to be held by the man.

 **End of chapter 2**

 **Author's Note: It has been sooooooo loooooong since I updated this story! In all honesty, I left it alone because I didn't really know which direction I wanted to take it; I didn't have any story-related ideas. But i'm back now, and hopefully i'll be able to add more to it. Thanks and Peace! :)**


End file.
